Promise Me This
by BleachedFreak
Summary: Arthur is the only child that is being fostered at the "Home for Boys", until a little boy named Alfred shows up. Arthur realizes he is not the only one who has suffered from the past and soon develops a strong bond with the new boy. NOTE: The rating will go up as the boys get older if I continue the story.
1. Chapter 1

I will never forget the night I met Alfred F Jones. It was raining, I was at the "boys home" where unwanted children stay in hope of finding a family to come and welcome them into their arms. I was not such a lucky child. I had been here longer then any other boy because I was labeled a "problem child". I didn't let that silly name bother me though, I liked it here. The house was wide and spacious and I got all of Nana's attention. Her husband Ben had taken quite a liking to me as well and eventually I had begun to think of them as my parents. I never really did like any of the parents that came to possibly take me home anyways.

The rain outside continued to fall as I sat in my room reading one of those colorful picture books that had fairies and mystical creatures in it. It was my birthday present from my Nana and I cherished that book almost as I did my stuffed unicorn which my late mum had given to me. I heard the door open downstairs which was odd since it was the middle of the night. Muffled voices could be heard which brought up my curiosity.

Grabbing my unicorn I left my room and slowly crept over to the stairs. I could hear the voices a little clearer now, with the small frail sound of crying. I peeked around the corner to see a little boy in the doorway at the bottom of the staircase with my Nana kneeling down beside him. He was sobbing in my her big fat arms as Ben and some strange man I had never seen before conversed off to the side. My curiosity getting the best of me, I began quietly making my way down the stairs, trying to get a better view and hear the conversation. I couldn't take my eyes off this little boy. He had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a jacket which was obviously way to big for him. He looked so pathetic with his face all red and streaked from the tears that had run down his cheeks.

I took a few more steps closer staying as quiet as I could. With Nana shushing and comforting the boy he had finally stopped crying. She held him in her arms and told him everything would be alright. He just nodded silently wiping his eyes on the over sized jacket he was wearing.

In that moment I sneezed. Every head turned to look at me. I froze in fear looking at them all staring back at me. I quickly turned to run up the stairs when Nana called out to me in her sweet voice.

"Arthur sweetie, could you come back down here? Please? I could use your help" that smile was on her face, the smile I couldn't resist. I slowly made my way down the stairs watching the little boy. He stared at me with big blue innocent eyes as I made my way down. I quickly pushed past him and ran up to my Nana. She picked me up and held me close to her warm chest. I nuzzled into her shoulder tracing my hand along her tanned arm as I glanced back at the little boy. He took a step forward and tilted his head, he seemed almost like he was going to start crying again. I looked at Nana as she sighed and placed me down on the ground.

"Arthur, I would like you to meet Alfred. He's a little shy right now but I want you to treat him with kindness and respect understand? He is in a way, just like you" she smiled as I looked over at Alfred.

"You mean his parents ditched him too?" I asked rather harshly glaring up at her. She gave me a sympathetic look and shook her head.

"Alfred, this is Arthur, he's one of the other boys that lives here for the time being. He's mature for his age and a bit of a stick in the mud but he is sweet and playful boy. I think it would be wonderful if you two shared the upstairs bedroom don't you think? You both could use a good friend right now," she smiled and pushed me toward Alfred. I glared back at her and then toward the boy. He was looking me up and down when his eyes seemed to light up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a half eaten and practically melted chocolate bar. He stepped closer to and held it out.

"My name is Alfred F Jones, it's nice to meet ya Artie you can have some of my chocolate if you want," his smile was unbearable. All of his sadness seemed to have disappeared from his face, except his eyes told the true pain he was hiding behind that smile. I glanced at the sticky chocolate and shook my head.

"My name is ARTHUR Kirkland, not Artie, and no I do not want any of that chocolate, it looks...gross," I snarled my accent coming out a little to strong. I felt a thump on my head as I looked back at my Nana as she shook her head. I suddenly heard laughing, I turned to look at Alfred.

"I like you kid, you talk funny! Hey! Let's play a game, I'll be the superhero and you can be the bad guy," he jumped on the stairs and began making gun noises as he used his hand as a gun and pretended to shoot me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, this boy was rather

obnoxious.

"You know superheroes don't need guns you twit," I spat. He seemed taken with this comment and he pretended to shoot me even more. Annoyed I threw my unicorn at him in hope of it making him stop the ridiculous noises.

Big mistake.

He took off running with my unicorn shouting something about freedom and claiming this land as his. It got my blood boiling as I raced up the stairs after him. My Nana just laughed turning her attention back to the strange man.

"H-hey give that back you stupid git!" I yelled at him. He ran down the hallway to my bedroom, I was close behind him when he suddenly stopped in my doorway, causing me to crash into him. He looked around my room before stepping in carefully observing my walls and everything around. He looked completely overwhelmed and impressed. I picked myself up off the ground and stared at him, I glanced around my room trying to figure out what he was so amazed about. Was it my British flag and map of Europe? My solar system replica? Maybe it was all the unicorns I had lying around but to me, it all seemed just well, normal. He turned back to me holding my unicorn tightly.

"Arthur is this room yours?" He asked glancing around again. With a huff I snatched my unicorn away from him and stepped inside the room.

"Of course it is. Who else's room could it be? Now kindly get out," I spat, petting my unicorn's mane, it had chocolate on it. I crinkled my nose in disgust. I glanced at Alfred only to find him staring at me. He looked nervous or rather _worried. _

"Well, um, where are all the other boys? You know, the other boys that live here with you," he asked. His eyes scanned my room again and then darted to me.

"I'm the only boy that lives here. The others find families and leave usually within a few weeks. I get left here to play by myself and watch as they all leave with a new mum and papa. I'm all alone here, it's nothing new really," I said all too casually. His expression looked pained as if he had just figured out some horrible news. I walked around him and sat down by my bookshelf, placing Uni next to me as I began looking at the pictures again.

Alfred stood in silence for a moment then walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me he hugged me tightly. I immediately tensed up. Before I could resist or say anything I heard him sniffle.

"Arthur, I know you don't like me but, I promise I'll never leave you behind. I'll stay with you until forever, that way you'll never be alone," he whispered. As I turned my head to look at him I could see he had tears in his eyes. I felt a lump in my throat as I realized that I wasn't the only one hurting. This boy, had just become an orphan like me, yet I was treating him like an intruder.

Alfred let go of me and turned to walk out the door, I quickly grabbed his jacket and pulled him to me wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. I felt I needed to do all I could to protect and comfort this boy before he broke down right in front of me.

"I would like that a lot, Alfred."

**Note**: _A little story idea that came to me in the middle of the night, I don't know if I will continue it or just leave it like this, either way I like the way it turned out, though I feel it may be a little short. _


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred bounded down the stairs and into the dining room where I was reading peacefully, enjoying the quiet afternoon. He pranced up behind me trying to hold in his laughter, failing miserably as he crept up behind me and tapped me abruptly on the shoulder.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" He took of running only to stop as he saw I was not pursuing. I rolled my eyes and continued reading my book, trying to ignore him. I heard him let out a long sigh as he wandered back over to me tapping my shoulder again, harder this time.

"I said TAG YOU'RE IT!" He folded his arms and began tapping his foot. I set my book down and casually turned to him, raising my eyebrows as I saw him staring back at me.

"Alfred, I told you. I refuse to play those types of games. They are not fun and honestly don't appeal to me okay? Why don't you draw or read or do something productive with your spare time? It would probably do you some good to sit down and relax for once instead of you running around all the time. I understand you are nine and have all this energy but try and remember I'm a year older than you and I don't want to play those childish games." Alfred's expression looked pained as I watched him back away a few steps. He began to fidget with his hands, looking away from me. I wanted to say something more but somehow the words escaped me. Alfred just nodded and took off out the back door, I could tell he was trying his best not to cry.

I sighed into my hands as I glanced over at the back door. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings but he was getting on my last nerves, he had only been here for three weeks and he was already too much for me. I was over whelmed by how much energy he had and how he always wanted my attention. Don't get the wrong idea, I was glad he was there but he didn't quite understand the term _personal space_. Which for me, is a _big _problem. I wasn't used to all this attention, the other boys practically ignored me so Alfred's affections were just a bit much for me to handle sometimes. I looked down at my book and then to the door. I let out a heavy sigh and got off my chair heading to the back door.

"Alfred? Are you out here?" I stepped outside glancing around the backyard. I didn't see him. I walked around looking under things and around bushes but still i could see no sign of him. I began to worry, what if he had run away? No, no. I told myself, he probably is just hiding and trying to scare me. I called out for him several more times but I got no answer. I shrugged and began making my way to the house when I heard a shout from above.

"Artie! Artie up here!" I glanced up only to see the roof of the porch, I quickly backed up to see Alfred's head pop up over the side of the roof. My jaw practically fell off.

"What the, how did. What are you doing up there!? If Nana sees you doing something so dangerous she is gonna-"

"Artie relax, I come up here all the time." He grinned down at me and let out a small laugh. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, how could he be so calm about doing something so dangerous? I looked around at the ground and found a stone on the ground, I picked it up and hurled it at him, luckily for him I have terrible aim and I threw it woo high so it flew way over his head.

"HEY! What was that for!?" His smile faded into a frown as he sat up and dangled his legs off the edge.

"You know better than to be doing stupid things like this. Get down from there!" He laughed and slowly stood up, walking to the far side of the roof. I noticed the shed was over there and realized what he was about to do. I froze in horror as he jumped. I tightly shut my eyes and covered my face. I listened intently, waiting to hear a loud scream or a shriek, but nothing. I removed my hands from my eyes and opened them to see Alfred standing in front of me, a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh, Art, what are you doing?" He tilted his head and smiled. I immediately felt my face flush as I turned away from him. Damn him making me worry like that. I felt a hand on my shoulder as he laughed and tried to turn me towards him. I jerked my shoulder away from him and stormed off into the house. I was furious at myself for getting so worried over him like that. I heard him come chasing after me.

"Alfred leave me alone," I said sternly as I turned to him.

"W-why? What did I do wrong?" He shuffled his feet waiting for my response. I suddenly felt my anger burst up from inside me and I gave him a hard push.

"Idiot! Do you realize you could have gotten hurt!? What if you fell off? What if you had broken your neck?" I backed away from him, looking into those blue eyes. He looked down and laughed.

"Arthur I made sure it was safe before i went up there, that log over by the shed is a perfect boost to get me on the shed and since the shed is lined up with the house it's like a ladder. I was safe the whole time and even if I wasn't, it was an adventure!" He smiled and stepped towards me. " I was just waiting for the sun to go behind the mountains and the best view is on top of the house. It looks really cool and well, it's something I used to do with my family before the accident." He kept smiling but his eyes held a different emotion. I saw the pain there again in his eyes but I didn't want to ask about it, not yet.

"I was just, worried about you, that's all," I tried to sound stern but my voice came out shaky and weak. He hugged me tightly and laughed all too loudly in my ear.

"Aw that's okay buddy! I was worried about you too, thought you were gonna explode or somethin' the way you were yellin' and stuff." He laughed and poked my nose. I thumped him on the head as my response. We both laughed and began a poking war when suddenly we heard Nana yell for us.

"Race you!" We said simultaneously. Alfred took off like a bullet, laughing as usual. I shook my head and followed.

We ran to the family room only to stop short as we saw a tall man standing with Nana. I glanced at them both then to Alfred, who seemed to be as shocked as I was, if not more.

"Boys this is Mr. Vargas, Arthur I believe you have met him before. He was here about two months ago, do you remember? He is here to talk with you more and spend a little time with you boys." Nana's face was bright and cheerful, I couldn't understand why, I knew why this man was really here.

He was here to take Alfred away from me.


End file.
